


aglow

by Noa



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, the lengths she was going through to save Senketsu from soap and good intentions. He owed her big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aglow

Growing up was hard. Relationships were harder.

Even more so when you were growing up trying to stop a power-crazed rich girl with huge eyebrows, while being in a relationship with a sailor uniform. If someone would have told Ryuko that this is what her life would look like, she would have laughed in their face. Sometimes she laughs in her own, standing in front of the mirror, overwhelmed by the insanity of it all. She’d take in her reflection, often bruised and battered, and smile, because what else is there to do. Getting angry won’t work, she’s tried that.

“Ryuko.” His gentle voice pulled her from the beginnings of melancholy.

“Yeah, yeah.” She shushed him, patting the bow of her top.

It was like Senketsu could sense it whenever she was feeling down. She always told him off if he tried to console her, but the sound of his voice was soothing, grounding, and it brought her back to the here and now. All that, with just one call of her name. Ryuko thought it was best Senketsu didn’t know just how much influence he had on her. Wouldn’t want it to get to his head- or his threads, or something.

She never really took the time to question her relationship with Senketsu. The uniform started as an inheritance, a means to an end, but then he quickly became a friend. That friendship then turned into something more, and neither of them stopped to wonder if it was something they should fight instead of feel. It just kind of happened, and while Ryuko could understand why others would think it was strange (though really, it wasn’t anyone’s business but hers and Senketsu’s), Senketsu being who he was never made her love him less.

The few people who knew, didn’t seem to mind either. Mikisugi appeared amused by it, if not a bit concerned at times, and Mako was just, well, Mako. Ryuko wondered how her father would have felt. There’s no way to know for sure, but both Ryuko and Senketsu thought he would’ve approved. After all, he did aspire for people and clothes to work together, right? If he was up there, looking down on the two of them, he’d be proud. At least, that’s what Ryuko and Senketsu told each other when they were worried about making the old man spin in his grave.

Ryuko was sitting on her futon, about to reach for her pajamas which were neatly folded and stored under her pillow. Before she could get them out, Senketsu suddenly spoke up.  
  
“Ryuko, can you leave me on tonight?”

She paused, and put her hands in her lap.

“Why?” She asked.

“She has been _looking_ at me again.” He said.

Ryuko grinned widely. That would explain why he sounded so anxious.

“So, maybe she likes you.” She teased.

Ryuko knew very well that whenever Mako’s mom looked at Senketsu, it wasn’t because she liked him. She was just biding her time until Ryuko changed into nightwear, so that she could throw Senketsu through the wash. It didn’t happen too often, seeing how hard it was to get Ryuko out of her clothes, but Senketsu had learned to recognize –as well as dread- the particular sparkle in Mako’s mother’s eyes that meant washing, rinsing and wringing all day.

“You clearly have no idea what it’s like to have the dust beaten out of you while being hung up on a string.” He said, trying to play the pity card.

“I can ask her to let me wash you instead.” Ryuko offered. Senketsu frowned.

“You’d beat me too.” He said, slight accusation in his voice. Ryuko snorted, and gave the hem of her top a playful tug.

“Yeah, but I’d do it lovingly.” She said, to which Senketsu pricked her with his label. She giggled, and let herself fall back onto her futon, on top of the sheets. The cotton underneath her made the texture of Senketsu’s life fibers stand out even more. It didn’t really feel like any fabric she knew. It just felt like Senketsu: soft, strong, safe. Impossible to compare, and impossible to replace.

“Ryuko..” Senketsu pleaded once more. Impossible to deny.

“Fine, fine.” She sighed, and got up to check the windows and doors for any unwanted onlookers. With the coast clear, she sat back down, and took off her socks. She eyed her glove for a moment, but decided to leave it on. Senketsu would probably be able to feel even just a part of him going through the hell of laundry.

Ryuko figured she shouldn’t say goodnight, or she’d be questioned on why she isn’t in her pajamas. She often forgot to say goodnight, the average days leaving her more than exhausted, so it shouldn’t raise any suspicion. Man, the lengths she was going through to save Senketsu from soap and good intentions. He owed her big time.

“You’d better not snore.” She said as she crawled under the sheets.

“I don’t have a nose.” Senketsu replied, and Ryuko rolled her eyes. She pulled up her legs; this skirt left her a lot colder than her usual pajama pants. Senketsu picked up on her shiver.

“Are you cold,” He asked, though it sounded nothing like a question.

“Mind your own business.” Ryuko scoffed, and she turned over to her side, hugging her knees to her chest. Senketsu didn’t say another word.

Then, Ryuko felt the fabric of her uniform stir. It was a soft buzz, and it faded quickly. Ryuko blinked, and let go of her legs to press a hand to her chest. Her clothes seemed heavier somehow, like a thick blanket, and they felt… warm?

“Senketsu?” She called softly, unsure if she was imagining things or not. He just hummed, and Ryuko glanced down to find his single eye closed, as if he were asleep. She frowned at him, and turned over to her other side. Burying herself as far underneath the sheets as she could, she took a breath and closed her eyes.

There was that feeling again. Like the sparks she felt pre-synchronization, but more gentle. More consistent as well, it triggered a warmth that rippled through her body with every beat of her heart. A strong shiver ran up her spine, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold. She looked down again.

“You’re doing something aren’t you.” She hissed quietly, so she wouldn’t wake up anyone else. “Senketsu, answer me, what the hell are you doing?”

“Are you still cold, Ryuko.”

No, she realized. She wasn’t cold anymore. A pleasant heat had sunk from Senketsu’s threads into her skin, and not a trace of chill was left in her bones. It felt like warming your hands by a fire, only instead of Ryuko’s hands, it was her whole body, and instead of a fire, it was Senketsu.

“I guess not.” She answered, to which Senketsu hummed again.

Moments later, Ryuko spoke up once more. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

  
“You never asked.” He said simply, and Ryuko sighed.

  
“It’s always the same with you, isn’t it.” Senketsu’s soft chuckle made his fabric brush against her skin. Ryuko bit her lip to suppress another shiver.

“This is weird.” She muttered.

“What is? Are you uncomfortable?”

His eye opened and he sounded concerned. The heat pulled away- Ryuko wrapped her arms around her chest as if she was trying to cling to it.

“No, no it’s not that, it’s just.” Ryuko turned around again, trying to find the right words. “Weird.”

A pause. Ryuko’s lips parted as she drew another breath. Senketsu closed his eye, and his deep voice carried something curious.

“I see.”

Slowly, the warmth returned like a rising tide, and soon Ryuko found herself flooded once more. It was pleasant, soothing, and while the warmth did a great job lulling her to sleep, she was too aware of Senketsu’s energy to let dreams take her. How was he doing this?

“Don’t you need any, y’know, blood or something?” She asked carefully. It was silent for a while. Somehow, Ryuko felt a bit tense.

“This barely costs me any effort at all.” He told her. It went quiet again, though neither of them was even remotely close to falling sleep. Ryuko stared into the dark room, hands on her arms, fingertips brushing against Senketsu’s sleeves.

“This is kinda nice.” She whispered, as if she was embarrassed to admit it. The heat in her face didn’t seem to be coming from her clothes alone.

“I agree.” Senketsu said softly.

“Maybe,” She started, “Maybe we should do this more.” Senketsu’s seams seemed to stutter for a second, and Ryuko felt herself blushing fiercely as she quickly added. “Not like that, you pervert!”

“I resent that.” Senketsu said, though Ryuko was sure he could feel her accusation wasn’t genuine. “I am by far the least perverted of those around us.”

“And look at you,” Ryuko smiled, and rolled onto her back. “Getting to sleep with me. You’re living the dream, Senketsu.” She snorted, and Senketsu joined her. They giggled quietly underneath the covers, until Ryuko turned around again with a content sigh.

There really wasn’t anything to explain. She was happy like this, happy with him, and she wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. Now that she thought about it, despite all the violence and destruction, all the confusion and blood- she’s living the dream, as well.

“That I am.” He agreed.

“Pervert.” Ryuko whispered teasingly, and Senketsu promptly tightened around her sides, the pressure tickling her skin. She yelped, and burst into laughter, twisting to escape Senketsu’s unavoidable grip.

“Ryuko, are you okay?” Mako’s voice was sleepy, a thin stream of light came from the room behind her through the half-opened sliding door. Both Ryuko and Senketsu froze as if they’d been caught doing something inappropriate. “Are you talking to your uniform again?”

It took a bit before Ryuko found her voice, but she still sounded breathless. Senketsu kept quiet as she spoke.

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” She said.

Mako rubbed her eyes, but kept them closed, and upon closer study Ryuko was actually pretty sure that Mako was still asleep.

“Okay,” She said without a moment’s hesitation. “You should sleep too Ryuko, it’s late.”

“Yeah.” Ryuko replied. “Goodnight Mako.”

Mako gave something that could’ve passed for a wave, and the door closed again, leaving Ryuko and Senketsu back in the dark.

“I guess it really is late.” Ryuko said quietly.

“Yes,” Senketsu said, also more quiet though Mako wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. “Do you want to sleep now?”

Ryuko’s fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt. Senketsu still felt aglow with warmth. No school tomorrow.

“Nah.”

_fin_


End file.
